Well Aged Like Swiss Cheese
by dianty
Summary: Sam and Dean investigating a disappearance of young woman in Texas. Susan loses her sister and finds out friend is a shapeshifter. Susan has a history and immediately sees thru Sam and Dean's claim of FBI agents. All tree pair-up to hunt.
1. Wild Cat

Story: Well-aged like Swiss

Chapter: Wild Cat

Desperado, Texas Present day

A twenty-something with a tight-rolled bun hesitantly turned down a dark alleyway. After a few steps, she turned suddenly. Peering into the darkness and the busy street beyond, she looked for the source of the footsteps. No one. Sara took a few more steps and heard the steps again. This time, she didn't turn around, she started walking faster. The steps behind picked-up pace too and started to gain on her. Sara broke out into a run. After several seconds, long enough for her to get short of breath, the footsteps stopped. She looked over her shoulder but no one was there. Sara slowed down to a jog; she's almost out of the alley and onto the main street. The street light was inches from touching the tip of her nose, when something grabbed her ankles. Her mouth formed a silent scream, as her chin hit the ground and road rash covered her body. She disappeared into the alley.

Sara Clarkson was officially reported missing two days later by her sister and room mate.

Three days after her disappearance, an impala rolled into town with two strangers.

Four days after Sara's death, Sara's room mate leaves town.

"Why again are you leaving?" Susan watched her friend pile in several pairs of jeans and her favorite t-shirts into a suitcase.

"I think that's it," she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder; "I know its rotten timing, hon". She zipped the suitcase shut as her friend studied her.

"I wish you'd reconsidered. I mean, Sara's still missing. And well, they have no leads on her." She sat down on the bed. _Can't her step-dad take care of her mom? It was only a knee replacement. Its not like she had open heart surgery. _

"I know. I'll be back in two days." She sat down next to her friend so close she had some difficulty wrapping her arms around Susan's shoulders. "You can call me. I promise. If anything happens. OK? I'll rush right back." She was trying her best to get going. Eddie's flight left in left in two hours. If she misses this flight, she would have to stay a night. That she was not willing to do. Eddie stood, grabbed the suitcase. "I just hate leaving you in such a mess. I'll call Thomas and have him stop over and check on you."

Thomas was Eddie's long-time boyfriend. They'd been together as long as Sara and Susan had known Eddie. He was the tall, dark, and handsome dreams were made of. Often the sisters had teased Eddie about how lucky she was to have a man of so many women's dreams. Not only was Thomas easy on the eyes, he had the ability to charm anyone. He could swoon the woman one minute and the next be talking about camping and football with men. If they were in Hollywood, they would be the "It" couple. In the business world, they were a power couple.

The girls said good-bye at the taxi in front of the building. As Eddie got into the cab, she, for the one two many times, said she'd be back soon and to call if anything comes up. As the cab pulled away, Susan knew she was never going see Eddie again. She just had that feeling that she was alone. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood facing Sara's apartment building. After several minutes of feeling sorry for herself, worried for sister, and down right mad at Eddie, she went inside the building and got to work.

A light rapping at door, slowly brought Susan out of her restless sleep. The commotion outside the door made her suddenly come to alertness. _Is someone breaking in? She heard talking, two men. What are they doing? Are they arguing? Just pick it already? They are breaking in. Oh, my GOD!_ She absently began feeling around next to the door and found the bat leaning against the door jam. _Good girl, Sara._ She smiled. She wrapped her hand around the bat handle just as the lock was released. She stepped back and held up the bat in perfect form. Susan was ready for whatever robbing bastards were coming through that door.

Sam and Dean were greeted by a wild, bat-swinging woman as they entered the apartment. Dean managed to duck the swing just in time, with the bat grazing his hair and slamming into Sam's shoulder. Susan re-cocked the bat and let it swing again, this time not missing her target and slamming the bat into Dean. She focused her attack on Dean since he was first coming in the door. She hoped the men would take off before she had to worry about Sam. He was after-all significantly taller the Dean. And since she and Dean were the same height, she would have to aim at the one unforgivable target.

Sam went to his brother's rescue and attempted to grab the girl's arms to stop Dean's assault. She was stronger and faster then she first appeared. Susan had seen him coming and impulse took over, she jabbed the end of the bat into Sam's groin. He kneeled in immediate pain. This was followed by a quick sharp pain to his back. Sam was on the floor in a prone position wallowing in pain. Dean grabbed Susan by her elbows forcing her to drop the bat. She kicked wildly in his arms. He dropped Susan on her knees and kicked the bat away.

"Just stop already. We're not going to rob you." He pushed he door shut and hoped no one heard the struggle.

"Wh…wha…what do you," Susan was short of breath from the struggle. She remained on the floor. Her plan was simple, she wanted to rest then she would kick these bastards out of her sister's apartment. They messed with the woman today.

"We're FBI. Here about a Sara Clarkson's missing person report." Dean flashed a badge, looked over his shoulder and realized his brother hadn't recovered yet, "Get-up already" he jabbed Sam with his foot, "Show her the badge." Sam slowly got up to a knee and flashed his badge.

"FBI agents break into apartments, now?"

"Well, sometimes. It's Big Brother, you know always watching and doing whatever….whatever," Dean responded. "Aren't you a wild cat, attacking two men in your apartment. Most people call the cops."

"Yeah, and FBI agents should have real badges. Those are as phony as they come. So, why don't you tell me who you really are." No longer short of breath, Susan stood-up, and got into perfect Kick-boxing form. "Because the bat was just warming me up."

**AN: My first story in a while. If you would, please provide some feedback as I'm working through. As always, I'm grateful you've taken a few minutes to read. Thanks!**


	2. The Back Story

Well-Aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 2: The back story

If Susan had been a normal person, she would have thought the story the brothers had just told her was a load of bull crap. But, she wasn't a normal person. She had a past which made this story seem like normal holiday chatter. I mean, you're not raised they way she was without being at least open minded.

A three year-old Susan sat on her father's lap. He'd just gotten back from a job. He worked for the state of Texas as a construction worker. He often did the night shifts and would be sent all over the state. The most recent job was near the Mexico border and he was amusing his two daughters with stories of his job and stories of the Mexican's he worked with. Her father was many things, one of those things was a racists. He was born and raised in Texas and loved being a Texan. He truly believed it should be a country of its own. He was part of a small group who believed Mexico was trying to invade and take over Texas. He was cautious, to say the least, of any Hispanic.

After this trip, he didn't look healthy. Her mother was trying to get him to rest and to eat. He'd started staying up all night and feeling anxious during the day. He developed a sensitivity to the sunlight and always felt cold. Susan over heard her mother talking on the phone to the doctor and she was very concerned. He only wanted to eat raw meat. Her mother refused to give it to him. Her parents argued loudly over it when Susan's mom caught her dad eating raw meat. Well, sucking the blood out of the raw meat is a more accurate.

Over the next days, his father continued to get sicker. His skin had become very pale, almost translucent. He was cold to the touch and remained in bed all day. Then the worse day of young Susan's life occurred. It started with her waking up to find her dad leaning over her twin sister's bed late one night. Her sister's legs were twitching oddly in the bed. Susan didn't know what was happening and called out to he dad, "Daddy? Daddy?"

He turned around and looked in her direction but didn't seem to recognize her. "I'll be there in a minute. Just rest little one".

At this point her memory gets a bit hazy. Her mother stumbled into the room, holding on to her neck, with a sharp piece of wood in her hand. Later Susan had discovered her mother had broken her bedroom end table. She had broken off a leg leaving a jagged end. This formed a convenient stake.

Her mother held onto her neck with one hand and held the wood in front of her, "Get away from her you bastard! Stay away from my babies!" Her hand remained steady as he approached her. Sirens rang out in the distance.

"You called the cops?" He laughed, he was amused by this inside joke. Susan didn't understand what was funny. She coward in her bed. Her sister wasn't moving. She suspected her sister and daddy wasn't ok. Her heart raced with anxiety and she squeezed her eyes shut. She prayed that it would be over soon.

"You ok?" Sam was worried, Susan looked white as ghost and looked like she was going to pass out. "Do you need a drink of water?"

She cleared her throat and rubbed her forward. "No, I'm fine."

"You're fine? We just told you we hunt monsters and believe one has attacked your sister. And you're fine with that?" Dean was skeptical.

"Yeah."

"You're well above the curve. Most people would be freaking out right now….Kicking us out….screaming at us….or something," Dean responded.

"Well, I don't panic much. Just see yourself out and find out what happened to my sister."

Susan locked the door behind the brothers. She had a lot of work to get done. In her sister's room, she opened the closet doors and split the clothes down the middle. She ran her hands under the shelving, she quickly found the switch and released the fake closet back. The small arsenal had everything a vampire hunter would need.

Susan scanned the supplies. Wooden stakes ranging in size from short to long. Vials of holy water. Stake arrows and bow. Nothing missing. Her sister wasn't prepared for when he came for her. She took a deep breath. She'd been clueless. _Damn-it! _Closed the arsenal and swiftly left the apartment.

Meanwhile, the brothers walked to the Impala. "That was weird wasn't it?" Dean's door was open and he was leaning on the top of the car.

Same looked over, "Yeah. She was way to OK with what we do. You think she's part of this?"

"I dunno if she's part of it but she certainly knows more then she's letting on."

"Stake out."

"Absolutely."

The brothers didn't have to wait long. Within minutes Susan left the apartment and headed to her own apartment. She lived several blocks away but took the scenic route since the brothers were following her. She enjoyed toying with them. Her mind wondered as she drove home.

A nine year-old Susan sat in the backseat of her mom's van. They'd been on the road for a couple of weeks now. And her mom was driving to a small town in Iowa. Susan loved Iowa in the fall. There were more colors on the trees then she'd ever seen. She also loved Iowa because that's where she met her now sister for the first time. Mom had interrupted the vampire during his feeding and was able to save an eight year-old girl. The girl's parents had been slaughtered while she hid in the closet next to her My Little Sister doll.

Sara had no family besides the ones who'd been in the house. Susan's guilt-stricken mom took Sara in and she became part of the family. Susan really had minded. She'd missed her real sister and it was good to have some company on the road. Susan smiled remembering the fun they'd had in that van and how Sara loved telling stories. She had the best imagination and could come up with the wildest stories.

She pulled into her apartment complex and went inside. First thing was first. Susan needed to find out whatever she could about these Winchesters. If they planned on helping her out, she'd need to know if she could trust them. She didn't trust other hunters typically. However, going after her father was going to require as much help as she could find. And if that meant the Winchesters were tagging along, she'd have to know they could hang when the shit hit the fan. Because it would hit. Sooner rather then later.


	3. Workout and Makeout

Well-aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 3: Work-out and Make-out

Susan undressed in front of a full-bodied mirror. The mirror was oval and antique-looking. When adjusted correctly, her full figure could just be seen in the mirror. Full-figure minus her feet. She wiggled her toes in the carpet and adjusted the mirror so they were hidden from view. She unbuttoned her long sleeved shirt and let it drop to the floor. She slipped her pants off and stared at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her, was her imperfect reflection with its head cocked to the side.

She often spent time staring at her reflection in this manner. She wasn't vein and she wasn't admiring her beauty. She stared at the scar that started at her belly button and waved itself around her side and in-between her shoulder blades, ending at the back of her neck. It was a reminder why she couldn't trust other hunters and just how deadly hunting could be. She blinked her eyes as one loan tear dropped from her eyelash and landed with an inaudible splash on the carpet. She quickly dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt and began her research. By morning's light Susan had decided the Winchesters would do just fine.

Sam sat in the passenger seat researching the victim while Dean watched the window. "Hey!" Dean elbowed his brother with a 14 year-old boy grin spread across his face. "Wonder if she realizes she's in front of the window.

Sam looked up and saw Susan's shadow finish undressing. "Dean. Stop being a pervert."

"Hey you looked too." Dean smirked. "Makes you a perv too."

"Whatever! You tricked me into looking. That does not count." Sam went back to his computer.

A few hours later, Dean was asleep leaning on the steering wheel and Sam came across some interesting information. He woke Dean up just before sun raise.

"Her mom is locked up tight in an asylum for the criminally insane. Supposedly, she claims her husband drain the blood of Susan's sister and then attacked her. She spent most of her life trying to find and kill him. She's been there for the last 5 years. It would appear that she has quite the rap sheet. Attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, grave robbery, destruction of a national monument….wow, there's a lot here. It would seem she was caught a bit outside of Dallas when she attempted to set off a bomb at a fundraiser. She claimed it was raising money to feed vampires. Guess what the fundraiser was for."

"I'm way too tired for games, Sam. What?"

"The blood bank."

"I knew there was something familiar about Susan. She's like us. But why didn't she tell us she was a hunter?" Dean was still a bit drowsy. "Were you up all night?"

"We can ask her soon enough. She's not slept all night." Sam nodded toward Susan's office window. "I'm guessing she's trying to find out what happened to her sister."

"Do you think there's anything to this father becomes Twilight story her mom's been telling?" Dean watched Susan pace the floor.

"I don't think we're in a position to question the story. I mean, with everything we've seen." Sam shrugged, "everyone gets into hunting for one reason or another. And most of the time it's not for the fun of it."

"Good point. I think we should question the mom. You want old mom or young hottie?" Dean held up his hands balancing an invisible scale. "Old mom," his left hand dropped and right one elevated. "Good call. I always knew you had mommy issues." Dean winked and got out of the car before Sam could reply.

"I dunno know why he even asked," Sam shook his head started the Impala.

Dean crossed the road to the apartment. For a hunter, Susan lived in style. She lived in an old railroad building that had been remodeled into lofts. They were overpriced and built for the young and trendy. The sidewalk had large potted plants in front with a few sparse small trees. The door had a buzzer on the left and quickly found her apartment number. A young professional-looking couple left the building allowing Dean to slip into the marbled lobby. The front desk was empty. Dean let himself on the elevator.

Dean knocked on Susan door several times with no answer. Inside he could hear some grunting and scuffling noises. "Susan, it's me Dean. Dean Winchester." He paused, waited. Listened. "Are you ok?"

Still no response. Concerned, he pulled out his gun and tried the handle. _Unlocked, my lucky day!_ He pushed the door open, gun at the ready.

Susan round-kicked a large punching bag hanging from the ceiling, as she landed she saw Dean standing in her doorway with a gun pointed at her sofa. She pulled out her ear buds and shut off her Ipod. "What is wrong with you guys? Do you seriously not know how to knock?"

Slightly embarrassed Dean stumbled over his words "Well, I, um….heard shuffling….you weren't answering….and well…" He shrugged.

"Shut the damn door and put away the gun before any of my neighbors see you." She hissed.

Dean swung the door shot and put his gun away. "So….ummm…you work out much?" He flashed a smile.

"What 'a think?" She rolled her eyes and nodded to the other side of the bag. "You think you can hold while I hit?"

"Of course! You are just a girl, after all." He walked over and held the punching bag. Susan started lightly punching the bag. Dean evened out his stance to be able to absorb stronger punches.

She gave the bag a dozen punch and kick combo's and then held the bag for Dean.

"What? You want me to hit it?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah…What's the problem?"

"You're a girl. I don't hit girls."

"You're not hitting me, you're hitting the bag. Big difference." She steadied the bag. "Now hit it….Come 'on, it helps to relieve some stress."

Dean lightly hit the bag. "There ya' happy now? I hit the bag?"

"No I'm not. Lay into it. Or have you never used a punching bag before?" She pushed the bag toward him. He shoved it back. She shoved it to him. He hit it back. She steadied the bag; Dean took off his jacket, and started punching the bag. Really hitting it. Susan widened her stance. _This does feel good. _

He then let her take a turn. She started hitting and kicking the bag harder. One particular kick/punch combo caused Dean to los his balance. They took turns taking out their life's frustrations on the lifeless bag. Each time, their hits got harder and harder. This continued until Dean grunted and kicked the bag as if he were kicking in a door. The force slammed Susan onto the floor and slid her backwards several feet.

Dean rushed over, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I got a bit…." His words were cut-off as she roughly grabbed him by his grey shirt and pulled him down to her. She kissed him hard. Dean confused but quickly relaxed into the kiss. His hands holding his chest barely off hers. His lips quickly ran passionately down Susan's cheek and nuzzled into her neck. She sighed and laid back onto the floor. Dean's body matched her movement; his hands freely roamed her body. First on the thigh and then, followed her figure along the outside of her t-shirt and cupped her perfectly, shaped breast. He kissed down her chin, to her clavicle and landed on her cleavage. Susan's head leaned back in enjoyment.

Dean's hand ran back down her stomach and lifted up her t-shirt revealing her firm waist, and the scar. "What the Hell?" Dan and Sam said simultaneously. Susan quickly pulled her shirt over her stomach and scooted herself back as Dean sheepishly stood-up.

"Jesus! Don't any of you knock?" Susan jumped up and walked toward the shower. Over her shoulder, "I'd invite you Dean, but big, baby brother seems a bit jealous." She slapped Sam on the butt as she walked by.

Sam jumped and walked toward Dean, "Jesus! I leave you alone for two hours and your making it with her". He gestured toward Susan as she entered her room.

"I can still hear you! At least wait until you hear the water running before you scold him."

**Author's Note: This story is shaping up to be mostly from Susan's point of view. Please let me know what you think of the story. Would you prefer for the story perspective to switch and be more from the brother's perspective. Feedback always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Mommy Dearest

Well-aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 4: Mommy Dearest

Sam entered Clara Clarkson's room to find the forty-something, disheveled woman. She was strapped into the bed with leather restraints. She had on simple white scrubs with a white sheet spread over her legs and up to her waist. She stared at a plain white wall.

"I've said all I'm going to say to any doctors. You might as well shut the fucking door and leave." Her flat affect was perfected. She'd worked a long time trying to seem unmotivated in hopes of finding a way out of this God forsaken place. Yes, she was eccentric, but she never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

"You didn't even look to see who came in the room. Maybe I'm not a doctor." Sam smiled and walked closer to the woman. He held his badge.

Clara turned her head just enough to spot the fake badge. "That's a pretty bad fake." She was trying to hide the panic that was beginning to fill her chest. _If this is a hunter, then he must be around. My girls had better be safe. Of course they are, I trained them well. _

Sam sighed and put his badge away, "You're good. Just as good as your daughter."

"You mean daughters." _He'd better mean daughters. Ok, deep breath. _She sucked in air.

"Well, I've only met one. Which is why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about your other daughter. About Sara, she's missing." Clara couldn't hide her emotions this time. She let a silent sob out. Sam continued, "I would love to hear a little more about what you believe may have happened to her. So that we can find her and well, you know, take care of the person," he stopped and cleared his throat. "Take care of the person who took her."

Clara told Sam everything. He sat and listened. Before he left he stopped at her side, slipped a paperclip into her fist. And slowly walked out of her room. The door locked behind him. He'd suspected Clara could pick the lock. He felt sorry for her. She was locked up in here with her family out there and in trouble. He knew he'd want to be out if his family was in trouble.

At noon, the orderly entered her room released the right hand restraint. It wasn't the orderly's day for many reasons. He got stuck taking a cold shower this morning because his water heater in his crappy little apartment broke. His car wouldn't start and he got stuck sitting next to a 300 lb man with horrible body order while he rode the bus to work. He almost gagged but there were no open seats until his stop. Now he drew the short straw and had to bring the strangest resident her dinner.

Mostly it was not his lucky day, because Clara had no intention of staying in this room or building any longer. She had one hand free. She could do a lot with one hand.

No one had heard he orderly scream. He'd had very little time to react before being knocked out and shoved under into the bed. In fact, Clara had been out of the building for fifteen minutes before anyone went looking for the orderly. At 1230, a nurse with neatly pressed scrubs entered Clara's room and found the orderly gagged, and leather restrained to the bottom of the bed. He had a large lump on his head, a broken nose, and most likely broken ribs. She wasn't certain if he was alive. He wasn't moving. Her scream was heard three floors down.

Back at Susan's apartment, she filled the brothers in on her plan. She explained that she believed her sister was either her father's victim or her best friend's victim. During her research she'd discovered the real reason her friend had been so desperate to get out of town. Eddie was a skin walker. Her sister had stumbled upon Eddie's secret earlier in this week. Her plan was simple, she was going to her friend's mom's house, confront her, and kill her if needed. If she wasn't responsible for her sister's disappearance, she'd be vampire hunting.

"So, not only do you know a vampire that's pretty deadly but you are now best friends with a skin walker? Great. I can't wait to hear about everyone else you know." Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah. Well, it's a long drive. So, if you're tagging along, we'd better go."

During the drive Susan could only think about her sister and pray that their friend had a good explanation. Susan and Sara had developed a system of communicating if one had disappeared. This system started simply as a diary that each one would write in frequently. It includes all information about their plans and their activities during the day. They'd been so detailed that anyone reading would have been bored to death. These detailed entries had come into handy more times then Susan could count.

Now that they were older, they moved from paper journals to online journaling. They had befriended Frank, a thief/computer hacker while working a job in Omaha. He was a computer genius. He'd built them their own private website where the two girls could do their journaling/blogging secretly. He made the website unsearchable. If it was discovered, there were more firewalls and defenses that a person would give up trying to read it well before they cracked the code. The local police during their investigation hadn't uncovered the website.

It was through Susan's reading her sister's journal that she found out about Eddy's secret. Sara's code told her that she was meeting and confronting Eddy the day of her disappearance. Susan was grateful the boys had tagged along for the confrontation because she would need someone to keep her restrained if Eddy did have anything to do with Sara's disappearance.

Eddy's parent's house was an old mansion on the right side of the tracks. It was an old district of town but the neighborhood association had obviously done much to ensure the maintenance of the properties. Or, well, the people who lived here were the type of people who paid other's to put a lot of work into their yards. Eddy's house had a brick fence surrounding the three acre wooded lot. An automated gate closed off the driveway. As they approached the gate, a curt, male voice greeted them over the intercom, "State your name and business".

"We're here to see Eddy. The name's Susan and guests."

There was a long pause. The trio listened to the entire song "Highway to the Danger Zone" and the start of "Born to be Wild" before the male voice returned. "The Misses only has time for a short visit. You may pull through the gate." The gate very slowly creaked open.

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I didn't want to break-up the next chapter. **


	5. The Pack

Well-aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 5: The Pack

Dean drove the Impala down the long circle drive and parked in the front of the house. Along the drive were ten, 7 foot tall pillars with figures perched on top. At first glance the figures appeared to be gargoyles similar to those found in old castles. However, if examined closely one would clearly see that the figures were grotesque half human half dog creatures.

"Nice art," Dean motioned to the pillars as the three got out of the car. Each instinctively checked their weapons, ensuring everything was in place, they started toward the oversized stair case leading into the mansion. "You think they're compensating for something?"

"I dunno what, I mean, they're much stronger then the average bear." Sam smiled.

"It's a bit creepy here if you ask me." Susan stood at top of the stairs overlooking the perfectly manicured lawn beyond the pillars. A lonely water fountain stood in the middle finishing off the picture-perfect scene.

The door abruptly opened behind her and an old man in a butler's outfit stood there, staring at them. His strangely long nose and small spectacles made him seem a bit odd and out of place at such a perfect estate. He peered over the top of his lenses, "You're here to see the misses?"

"Yes." Susan answered with hesitation.

"Oh, Belvedere. Please let my friend in!" Came a familiar voice behind the older man.

Dean turned to Sam, "Belvedere? Is that his real name?" He was grinning. The old man gave Dean a look that took the smile off his face.

Belvedere moved to the side, the girls hugged leaving the boys standing awkwardly on the doorstep. Sam stood looking at his feet. Dean took a few moments to check out the girls hugging and imagined them hugging in a seductive manner. Sam elbowed Dean standing with his head cocked and that silly little grin on his face.

The group was led into a stuffy sitting room and given lemonade. The servants were dismissed and left the room in a swift, stiff movement. The servants were perfectly trained. The responded quickly, accurately to all requests. They didn't linger in rooms when no longer needed. They answered their commands with militant efficiency. It was like stepping back in time.

"Well," Eddie crossed her legs and perched her forearms on her knees. Her black pencil skirt showed her shapely legs. "I would ask you what's new. But, I'm guessing you're here because Sara's not found and you've figured out my secret." Her poker face showed very little emotion regarding either statement.

"How is your mother? Is she recovering well?" Dean asked.

Right on cue, there was a muffled commotion outside the door. The sitting room door abruptly opened and a woman in her 30's quickly walked into the room. "I want to talk to you right now."

"You're her mother?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam's hand hovered over his gun.

"In the hallway right now," Her arms were folded and her thin lips were in a straight line.

"If you'll excuse me. I'll only be a minute." She stood up and followed her mother into the hallway.

The two women had been gone less then a minute when a servant came in the room carrying a wooden serving try. As he approached the three sitting in the antique sofa, he stated, "The misses requested these petit fours for you while you wait."

He set the tray down on the beautifully crafted coffee table. He then left the room without saying anything else. A dozen beautifully crafted petit fours sat waiting for the three to eat. Dean leaned over and took one, plopped it in his mouth. Sam gave him an Oh, My God look.

"What? These things are absolutely amazing! Here take one," he held his hand out with one, urging his brother to try it.

"I don't think so. It might be poisoned."

"It's not poisoned. They make them daily for guests and for her mom. Her mom loves them." Susan ate one. "Yummm… delicious as always." She licked her fingers.

"You two are…well, two peas in a pod. That's for certain." Sam watched as they each ate two more, practically smacking their lips.

Eddie quietly let herself in the room. "I'm glad you find those little cakes pleasing. They are the pastry chef's specialty."

Dean looked at Sam, "Did you hear that? They have a pastry chef."

She sat down across from them in her matching antique chair. "Yeah….Now where were we? Ah, yes. We were chatting about the reason for this little visit. Don't get me wrong, I love houseguests. But I do suspect that this isn't a social call."

Their lack of response, gave Eddie her answer. This was not a social visit. "You are correct I am a shapeshifter. Sara had discovered it about a week ago. She confronted me and I told her what I am going to tell you now. I was approached six years ago by a man who offered me life. Life was at that time, the one thing I wanted more then anything. He came to me as I laid in a hospital bed with a terminal brain tumor. I was dying, so weak I couldn't lift my hand to feed myself. I was weak emotionally. I wasn't ready to die. I took the deal." She took a deep breath. As she spoke of leaving her family to do this man's bidding; her eyes glistened over. "It may have the pain medications, but I didn't realize at the time that I would be leaving my family to live as a dog. Furthermore, I didn't realize that I would be killing another family. As time went on with the family who took me in, I knew there was no way I could hurt them. I revolted. I almost died. Mom found me bleeding and on the verge of death. She was rounding up others like me. Those who didn't want to live by the other's stupid rules." She paused and waited for the three to respond. "We're all good people here. We were tricked into this trap. Mom was dying of HIV when she met the man. My brother, living on the streets. We're all victims of circumstance. We are not evil. We are not hurting anyone. I certainly didn't do anything to Sara."

No one chooses to live near an asylum. Those who do live there, live there because it's cheap. The houses wear in poor repair. The yards were not cared for, they had old beer bottles, and trash laying around. She weaved through the yards until she found a sliding glass door that was open. She peered inside the living room, there were five people passed out in the living room. The room was disheveled from an obvious late night of partying. She slid in and quietly made her way down the hallway. She walked into the bedroom. She opened the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, long-sleeved white t-shirt, and a grey hoodie sweatshirt. She then went to the mattress and ran her hand in-between it and the box spring. _Damn. Nothing. _She checked the other side and found what she wanted. A loaded pistol. On this side of town, you could be pretty certain of a few things. One of those is there will be a loaded weapon under the mattress.

She left the house as quietly as she entered. The cold metal of the gun pressed against small of her back. She pulled the hoodie over her head and zipped it up. She headed south; she knew a guy outside of town living off the grid. He'd always been good to her and she knew he would have supplies. His compound was her next stop and then, she'd be hunting.

"Do you think she was lying?" Dean looked at the other two as they walked to the car. "Because my gut is telling me that there's more to this story."

They reached the car and opened the doors. "When she lies, she gets an eye twitch. It's barely noticeable unless you know she does it. The only time she did that was when she talked about how long she'd been with her mom." They got into the Impala.

Dean revved the engine, "What I don't understand is why lie about that?" He glanced out his window at Eddie standing in the window. _That's erie, her just standing there Watching us. _He drove around the circle drive and headed toward the gate. The three left the manicured lawn behind with no intention of returning or seeing the pack again. Sometimes intentions are not enough.

Eddie watched the group walk slowly to the car and pause before getting in. _They're standing there talking about me, about us. Probably trying to decide if we're trustworthy._

"Do they suspect anything?" Her mother stood slightly behind her but hidden from view of anyone outside.

"I'm certain they don't know. I hate lying to her. She's my friend."

"A friend who would slay you, is no real friend."

**AN: Sorry this took a bit to get out, The hildays were busy around here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks, as always, for reading!**


	6. The Arsenal Outside of Town

Well-Aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 6: The Arsenal Outside of Town

Clara slowly approached the compound. She moved from shadow to shadow to ensure she was not seen. She paused on a hilltop and crouched behind a row of bushes. As she squatted behind the bushes she scouted out the compound. She lay hidden on the North side. The Eastern border of property had enough broken down cars it could be a small junk yard. Not could, was a small junkyard. An open dirt field connected the Eastern border with the Western border and the entrance. Four trailers in various levels of repair lined the southern side. She saw her friend approach a patrol car. They had a brief conversation. The patrol car backed out and Jose waved farewell.

Clara waited thirty-minutes before she made her slow approach to the compound's fence. Jose saw Clara scale the fence from his kitchen table. "Shit." He got up and met her halfway across the dirt field. He grabbed her arm roughly and quickly pulled her to the trailer. "Are you crazy? Coming her like this." He opened the door and pushed her in. "Get in there." He followed her inside.

Dean and Sam sat in Susan's living room. Susan was making the boys chicken fettuccini with salad and garlic bread. She liked to crab load prior to hunting her dad. Some of the previous hunting trips had taken days before it was over. The hunts were always physically and emotionally exhausting. She'd long ago found that eating a lot of crabs not only helped give her physical energy but helped the emotions as well. _There's truly nothing like a big bowel of fattening food to make one feel good. _Susan hummed along to the radio as she cooked. _Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio….._

"Is it just me or is she abnormally calm?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"I agree, the whole, let's eat dinner. Is a bit odd." Dean whispered back. "But it's not dark yet. And it's much easier to find a vampire in the dark."

"I still think it's odd." Sam watched Susan drain the water from the fettuccini with slanted eyes. "If she's crazy, which I'm thinking she may be. I'm blaming you."

Dean glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes. He was eyeing her backside, mostly her but. And remembering how good it felt to kiss her and run his hands down her body. "Crazy or not she's hot. I wouldn't mind if you'd take off for a bit so we could resume getting to know each other." Dean smiled slyly at his brother.

Sam threw him the you've got to be kidding me look. "Seriously. You're thinking about sex right now?"

The timer for the garlic bread dinged saving Dean from explaining himself, "Oh! The bread's ready!" Susan exclaimed.

The food was delicious which made Sam feel guilty about his earlier comments.

Darkness started to fall over Texas, as the three finished eating and cleared away the table. The plan to hunt down the vampire was about to start. Sam didn't like the plan; he never was one who enjoyed setting out bait. It was the only way Susan thought she'd be able to get to her father. She was going to be bait. She hoped it would work. She glanced out the window, staring into the falling darkness.

Jose didn't look Mexican despite being first generation American with Mexican parents. He had taken on the Spaniard look with his sandy blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He tanned within minutes of being in the sun. His skin had the weathered look of someone who didn't believe in sun block. He was a handsome man in a rugged way. Clara and Jose had a romance several years back. That was before her so called mental break and before Jose had semi-settled down with Veronica.

Veronica was as opposite of Jose as night was of day. She had thick, jet black hair and high well-defined cheekbones. He skin was beautiful and even. She looked as if she'd not spent a day in adverse weather. Her eyes glinted with amusement and she laughed easily. Life was fun and enjoyable to her. Susan suspected that's why Jose hooked-up with Veronica. He needed someone who was soft and comforting. Something she couldn't give him.

Jose had an agreement with the local law enforcement. They didn't bother him as long as his business stayed out of town. He conducted business with most of the high-rolling, mobsters and gangsters. He had a several small arsenals and he sold and traded just about any kind of weaponry needed. Rumor had it, that the US army had sent a few Marines down to make a purchase a few years ago when they didn't have enough body armor for the troops.

Jose and Clara walked at a quick, steady pace toward the back of the compound where he easily located the hidden door. He pulled on the chain, forcing the door to slide open. Dust scattered in the air forcing Clara to cough and cover her mouth. Once completely opened, Clara ran her hands along the side of the pit, found, and pushed the red button. Stairs extended down; the one and only entrance to her personal arsenal. A slow, seductive smile crossed her face as she admired her toys. There was something sexy about the power contained in this cold, metal, and cement enforced arsenal.

"You want me to leave you alone for a while? So you can get re-acquainted?" Jose smiled at her. He stood at the top of the stairs with his thumbs stuck in his jean's belt loops staring down at her. He'd seen that smile before. At one time he could make her smile like that. But that was a helluva long time ago. His relationship with Veronica was complicated. He loved her and she made him feel good. But they were not 100% committed to each other. They joked and referred to their relationship as open, like all the movie stars are doing these days.

"Don't be ridiculous," She smiled at him and winked. "If you weren't a married man, I'd, well, you know what we'd be doing." She remembered the three months she'd lived her. Her girls were probably the happiest they'd ever been. She knew she was. The girls played outside while she and Jose played house. It was the closest she'd felt like she had a true family life following the incident. But, as all things must, it came to an abrupt end. This ending resulted in her being locked away and Jose moving on to another woman.

While her mind had drifted to the past, Jose had gotten quite close to her. His hands were on her waist and she could feel his warm breath on her forehead. Their eyes met for several seconds. They kissed. He lifted her up with his strong arms and carried her to a large wooden table where he sat her down.

"I'm not married," He said as the two embraced. He was on top of her with his hands under her shirt fiddling with her bra clasp when she pushed him off.

"I need to find my daughter. And this isn't helping."

"I'm sorry. I am. Here let me help you get your weapons ready."

The two worked in silence as the prepared Susan for battle.

**AN: Thanks to the reviewer on the previous chapter. I do appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. The Riding Saddle Bar

Well-Aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 7: The Riding Saddle Bar

Dinner was complete. The dishes cleaned and being dried by Sam and Dean. They joked back and forth as they worked. The song "Moves Like Jagger" played in the background. Dean wished Susan had better taste in music, but no woman was perfect. Thinking about her caused him to get lost in his thoughts.

Sam snapped Dean with the towel. "Snap out of it".

"Ouch!" Dean rubbed his thigh where the towel had smacked him.

"Your head has to be in the game. That woman you keep daydreaming about, is putting herself out there on a limb and is expecting you to be on your A game."

"I know. Alright."

Susan came into the kitchen wearing a form-fitting leather, Matrix-like outfit. She had a couple of guns attached at thigh and a very small, obviously custom-made, retractable bow at the small of her waist. She put a black trench coat over a kitchen chair. The boys stood staring at her, mouths slightly gaping. Dean let at an appreciative sigh.

Susan turned, "How do I look?" Neither of the brothers responded. "I'll take that as great," She smiled.

"What kind-of club are you going to dressed like that?" Sam suspected he knew the answer but was hoping he was wrong.

"The kind a vampire likes. A little bit off the Princeton boys' radars, I would imagine. We'll have to make a stop to get you boys some appropriate attire."

Sam and Dean slowly got out of the Impala outside of the Riding Saddle bar. They slowly walked away from the car. Dean looked like he'd just gotten off a 10 day stent riding a horse and Sam kept squatting and picking at his backside.

"I just feel like I've gotten something stuck up my butt," Sam squatted. The black leather didn't give much.

"I told you to not wear the underwear." Dean continued his awkward swagger. "It just keeps rubbing funny."

"Guys, you look ridiculous. You seriously look like you've got something stuck up your ass." Susan was grinning and obviously enjoying their misery. _There is something that leather does to man's ass that makes them so damn pinch-able. _

She walked next to them and looped her arms into theirs. "Stand-up like men." Her black trench coat waved out behind her.

The door man was skeptical of the three. He stood guard in his black denim pants and tight black t-shirt. He had a leather studded dog collar. He was the perfect doorman. Large, muscular and had perfected "the don't mess with me" glare. His bar hadn't had problems in a long time. That's the way he liked it. He looked the three up and down. The female looked very comfortable in her clothes. She was the type of woman who could be standing in a crowd completely naked and be comfortable. The men she had with her, looked miserable. The doorman assumed the two men had been hoping to get laid and didn't realize she was a bit on the odd side. He ultimately let them in. They were harmless.

Clara had been staking out the club for 45 minutes before Susan and the brothers showed up. She immediately recognized the tall one who'd helped her escape. Sam was his name. He seemed genuine. She had to laugh as she watched them approach the bar. She held up the binoculars and peered thru them. Sam had amazing dimples. He was quite attractive with slightly messy hair, large hands. She was a sucker for dimples and large hands. She watched the doorman hesitantly let the three in. And then, went on with her surveillance.

She didn't have to sit in the borrowed car for long before she spotted her target. There the bastard was, striding into the bar with two young women with him. He held the leashes attached to the woman's matching metal studded collars. Peering thru the binoculars, she saw that the woman were heavily tattooed and had several facial piercings. She shuddered and fought off the urge to attack him. Every ounce of her being wanted to jump out of the car and release all of her ammo into him. She knew doing this would end in two deaths; her's and her daughter's. She was certain Sara was still alive and she had to play it safe to keep her that way.

In a dark, hidden portion of a mansion on the other side of the state, a vampire was tied to a chair with an IV of dead man's blood. She moaned from the discomfort of the poison. The young woman standing over her slowly turned down the poison. A group of men, stood behind her with dead man's blood laced weapons.

"Are you ready to answer a few questions?" The young woman asked sweetly as if she was asking her if she wanted pie for desert.

"I will answer whatever you want. Just shut off the blood." The vampire's voice was raspy, as she tried to speak without coughing. A slight line of blood was coming out of the corner of her mouth. "Please. I promise." Her eyes begged for mercy.

"Very well then," the young woman turned the blood down a bit more. "Now tell me what I want to know."

After she received what she needed, the woman left the vampire to the men with the weapons. By this time the vampire was too weak to fight back. She laid there and accepted her fate with welcoming arms. The first blow was to her legs she heard the crack of her bone. The second to her torso cracking two ribs which punctured her lung. The third was the last one of the ten that she remembered. It was the killing blow to her head. As the world went black, the vampire smiled. It was all over. She could rest now. She was at peace.

"It is done. We know where to find William," the young woman reported to Eddie and her mother.

The music thumped loudly. The stage had an S&M show which seemed to occupy most of the crowd's attention. The others were either kissing up on someone or basically making out on the dance floor. Everyone in the bar had on leather. Everyone except the staff, they were black denim and black t-shirts.

Susan had been keeping a close eye on the door since their arrival. She spotted her father as soon as he walked in. She pointed him out to Dean and Sam. She warned them to be careful, most likely there were more vampires in this place as they seem drawn to the scene of painful sex. She recognized the two woman with him since they were with him the last time she'd found him. They were human, barely. He kept them drugged and they worshipped him. They stayed with him in hopes that he would change them. He never did. _The bastard, _she thought, _holds on to their hopes and keeps them high. _

The three made their way to the dance floor after pausing briefly in front of the stage. Her father smiled and whispered in the girls' ears. Apparently what he said was funny because the girls laughed and then accompanied him to the dance floor. This is where they stayed most of the night groping each other. Finally, sick to her stomach, Susan approached him. He saw her coming and dismissed his lady friends.

"Hello my daughter," he outstretched his arms for a hug.

"You've got to be kidding me." Susan's eyes narrowed.


	8. Comfort for the Pain

Well-Aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 8: Comfort for the Pain

She stood toe to toe with her father, well, the vampire who was her father. Susan held back the urge to stake him right there. She was close enough and her bow was within easy reach. They stood there, staring each other down for several minutes. Neither noticed the Winchesters enter the alley. Most importantly, no one in the alley noticed Clara approaching the alley with her gains straight out like Tomb Raider. She was out for blood.

"I suggest a trade. You take me and release her."

"But I don't want you." He noticed the hurt on her face. He knew that he should feel guilty. But he didn't. "Sorry Baby Girl. I don't even want the other."

_Baby girl. How could he call me that. _Her old nickname surely can't mean anything to him anymore. She needed to get him mad enough to take her. She reached for one of her guns attached to her thigh. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly sting a bit.

"I don't think so Baby Girl," He easily kicked her and knocked her down. That's when the plan went to Hell. Her mother emerged into the alley and saw her daughter pushed down. It set her off. She began firing her guns, filling him with holes. He grimaced and within a blink of an eye grabbed Susan. He held her as a body shield. Susan took a hit to her upper right arm. Clara stopped firing and Susan struggled to get free. She prayed he just take off with her. The brothers, she knew, would then follow through with the rest of the plan.

The brothers appeared with their guns held out. The vampire threw Susan down and attacked Clara standing next to Sam. Sam started shooting at the vampire, who angrily grabbed both of them. He carried them like rag dolls, scaling the side of a building and disappearing into the dark. He easily moved in the darkness despite having 7 gunshot wounds. Coagulated blood dripped down leaving the only sign that he'd been there and been injured.

"Sammy! Sammy! Shit." Dean yelled into the darkness, "I will kill you! You hear me? I will kill you!"

Susan stood holding her bleeding arm. "I need to get this stitched and then we can go after them." She was oddly calm about the whole thing.

Dean had taken off the leather attire and replaced it with a pair of jeans. He then helped her get out of her leather outfit, slowly unzipping it. It was a one-piece outfit, so ultimately she was down to her pink lacy thong and pink sports bra. In any other moment, Dean would have stopped to admire her body. But he'd promised to stitch her up. And that was what he was going to do. She took two shots of whiskey to help with the pain. She sat on the edge of her bed as he the needle pierced her skin for the first stitch. She didn't flinch.

Dean watched her stoically tolerate the stitching. He kept them small and was as gentle as possible. It was overall a small wound but she had enough scars and he didn't want to be the reason for anymore. He was impressed with her pain tolerance and strength. Their faces were inches away from each other as he worked on her arm. He worked silently and quickly. When he was done, he turned toward her, lips inches apart, noses just barely not touching.

His eyes met her's, "There you go. All done. Hopefully there won't be much of a scar."

"Thanks, I don't need anymore scars," Her eyes dropped. She noticed the muscular stomach as she gazed down and his pectoral muscles as she looked back-up at him.

Her eyes had a lost kitten look to them. Dean took her face in his hands. "You are beautiful. Scars or no scars." He kissed her gently.

She didn't know how he knew what to say, but he did. She kissed him back. It had been a long time since a man had kissed her like that. She was hungry for a man's touch. Hungry to feel his body on top of her. At that moment, she knew she needed him and he needed her. They kissed passionately their bodies became entangled as the fell back onto the bed.

They were both passionate for each other. Her hands and lips explored his body freely. His chest was strong and abdomen flat. She gently rubbed his body and tentatively kissed the massive scar on his shoulder. Her hands massaged his thighs. He returned her passion. His hands rubbed the inside of her thigh, teasing her. Her body moved appreciatively as his hands moved higher. He rubbed the outside of her thong for several minutes causing her to moan and then in one swift movement when he knew she was more then ready, his fingers entered her. When he was certain they were both ready, they joined together. They moved rhythmically to their heightened heartbeat.

As she approached orgasm, she closed her eyes. She imagined a starry night. She felt as if she were flying and wind was swooping by her. It was exhilarating. As the sensation grew stronger the stars brightened; until she was completely surrounded by them. The stars were so close she wanted to reach out and touch them. And she did, with a loud groan. She'd reached the stars.

They remained in each other arms that night. Neither of them spoke. They were just together. Each of them thinking about the one they'd lost and each planning to get them back.

Dawn had come and Susan no long lingered in bed. Instead she sat at her computer, watching the man she'd slept with, sleeping. She could see his back, the right side and leg. A blanket covered the rest of his body. His head was faced the other way. He looked so very peaceful. She wondered what he dreamt of. Did he have the same dreams she does? A dream of settling down, not hunting; being normal. She suspected he would always be a hunter. It seemed rooted in his soul. She turned to her computer and began researching places her father could be using as a hideout.

Dean woke-up naked and half uncovered as the radio sang _"I miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing…"_. He sheepishly held the blanket around himself and searched for his clothes. In his fumbling he noticed Susan was sitting perched on her computer chair wearing an almost translucent, red nightgown. Her hair had been pulled-up into a messy bun at the nap of her neck.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah….." she was distracted by the computer. "I made coffee in the kitchen."

"And shot down…" Dean dressed and went in search of the coffee.

It didn't take long for Eddie to arrange the visit to William. After all, almost everyone in her pack wanted him dead. The snatching of Sara forced Eddie's plan into action much faster. Her mother had gathered the troops in the sitting room giving them orders. Daytime was the best time to hunt. They had to mobilize quickly in order to reach their destination prior to sunset.

Eddie slipped into the back of the room. Her mother, a powerful speaker and leader was getting everyone up to speed and organizing everyone into teams. She put Grey in charge of the initial attack. Both Michael and Mathew would flank the sides with smaller teams. There were a total of 20 shapeshifter soldiers. The room pulsed with anticipation. Finally, the pact would have their revenge.

It was noon when Susan emerged from the bedroom with a map in hand. She'd narrowed down the possible hideouts to two farm houses on the outskirts of town. The two ate grill cheese sandwiches as the hashed out a plan, it wasn't a pretty one or even a good one. But it was a plan. They both prayed they'd make it out alive.


	9. The Standoff

Well Aged like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 9: The Stand-off

William spent several weeks getting this barn ready. He'd repaired any of the siding that let light in and repainted the replaced siding. Inside the barn he'd created two rooms in the back where the storage area had been. The hay loft on the top had become his master suite of sorts. He'd become quite fond of it and had been living here for several months. His plan had been to stay here with Clara as his wife. As soon as he turned her, he was going to kill the other women. Clara and William could live together forever.

William pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the loft's floor. His abdomen and chest looked like Swiss cheese. Clara's aim remained good even after being locked up for so many years. Luckily, his heart remained intact. He had Clara tied up and secured in one of the small rooms at the back of the barn. Her and the hunter were knocked out cold. He separated them from Sara since he didn't anticipate they'd be alive as long as Sara has been. There was no need to make them overly comfortable. And, he certainly hadn't wanted them working together to create any sort-of escape plan.

He went to Sara and watched her resting. Sara was in the next room tied to a bed. He fancied her in ways that, if she were is daughter, would be illegal. He'd insisted she wear a white cotton gown with no bra and white cotton underwear. He'd fed off her a couple of times. He was keeping her alive originally to let Clara finish her once he'd turned her. However, he'd since changed his mind. He would feed one last time off Sara to help heal is wounds. This would be the end of her and Clara would have to feed first off this hunter. The hunter was her type, William knew she'd have a physical attraction to the man. There was something arousing about feeding off someone. The first time one feeds, it should be with someone you're attracted to. It's like sex the first time should be with someone you lust for.

So William went into the next room. Sara squirmed as he leaned down to her neck. She was weak from dehydration and low food intake making her no match for William's strength. He leaned in and began to suck the succulent blood. Her legs twitched. Eventually, the entire body convulsed and then became extremely still.

He sat up and licked the blood off his lips. Three drops of blood landed on the dead girl's white cotton gown. His lips turned up in a snarl, _blood drops do look like roses._

The first farmhouse was a bust. There was no sign of any living or half-dead person. It had been a creaky, old house filled with dust and spider webs. Susan was pretty sure she still had cobwebs in her hair. The barn had caved in on itself making it very quick to search.

Now the two sat in the Impala on the outskirts of the second farm. Adrenaline kept their heart rate elevated. Both were anxious to get this over with. They knew they were going in under gunned and the chances of walking out were slim. Dean was used to losing odds, but the last thing wanted was to get Susan killed.

The two geared up and loaded themselves down with weapons. Susan was going to go in and distract the vampire. Then Dean would go in, hopefully unnoticed, and release Sam, Sara and Clara. Simple enough plan.

After fighting their way through an uncut field, they found an abandon house. Susan went to the front door of the farmhouse and Dean went around the back. The screen door opened with a creak, a stream of light shone into the dark living. She saw particles of dust floating in the air. Susan pulled out her collapsible bow and put an arrow in place. She slowly stepped onto the wooden floor. The floor boards creaked as she stepped. Occasionally she'd step on a loose, wobbly board. She started a sweep of the first floor meeting Dean half-way down the hallway. The first floor was empty. They then went to the second. The house's dust was perfectly settled on the window sills and remaining furniture. It had been a long time since anyone had been inside.

The only place left to search was the barn. This barn was in surprisingly good condition. In fact, it looked as if it had been repaired recently. The paint remained pealing and cracked in older areas but there were several places were the boards were obviously new and the paint unpeeling.

The two silently approached the barn. Dean quickly made his way to the back and Susan to the front. With a heave, she pushed open the heavy door. Sunlight flooded into the barn as it slid open. William stood barely in shadows in the middle of a row of stalls. He clapped his hands, "Good job finding me! Much faster then I expected." His amusement oozed in the words.

She remained in the sunlight, her bow elevated for firing, "I've come for my mom, sister, and Sam."

"There's a problem to that." William waited for a response, when there was none, he continued. "You see when your mother turned me into Swiss cheese, I had no choice but to feed off one of them. Do you care to guess which one?" His arms were crossed and rocked back and forth.

Susan was clearly shaken by this confession. He was clearly enjoying himself and this angered her. "For your sake I hope you didn't harm any of them." Her eyes narrowed and she tightened the grip on her bow. She released an arrow. William easily dodged it and stuck on the end pole of stall. With her eyes on him, she calmly reloaded the bow.

His laugh filled the barn and sent a chill down her spine. "Girls, please don't linger in the shadows, it's rude."

William's two companions came out of the back of the barn, pushing Dean ahead of them. Dean looked at Susan and shrugged. The girls hissed and grinned a fang-filled smile at Susan. At some point, William had given in to his groupies' request and turned them. She did noticed the Dean hadn't gone down without a fight, the taller of the two had a nasty gash out of her right forearm.

The pack had arrived at the farm. Grey was leading the pack and signaling the attack. The orders were simple, enter the barn and kill the vampire. Grey was a powerful husky in his dog form. He was the undisputed leader; the alpha male. He sent his second and third in command to their posts. On his signal, the group would attack as one unit attack.

Once everyone was in place the signal was sounded and twenty shapeshifters attacked the barn. Inside they found a stand-off.

Susan was scrambling for time and a new plan. Dean was being held by the whores and she stood holding the bow aimed at William's heart. If she shot, the girls would kill Dean. Not a risk she was worth taking. Right now, she was safe since she was standing in the sunlight.

Her negotiations were going poorly when a howl echoed in the background. This panicked William, "We're done here". He turned to leave the stables when ten dogs entered the front of the bar. They lined up in front of the vampires in perfect formation. There was commotion from the back of the barn and then an addition seven dogs appeared; all baring their teeth and growling menacingly.

William quickly became uncomfortable and obviously searching for an exit. "Well, hello. I'd say I was happy to see ya'll. But…." He couldn't find a way out, William was trapped for the first time.

Grey transformed into a human. He was an attractive, younger man with surprising grey hair. He was muscular and naked. He remained in the sunlight and walked toward William.

"For God's sake can't you at least cover it up?" Dean was averting his eyes.

"Naked is natural," He narrowed his eyes at Dean. Grey turned toward William, "Now, William, it's good to see you again."

Two dogs and another naked man entered from the back. "One was dead, a vampire killed, and the other untied."

"Seriously, can no one wear clothes?" Dean asked as once again averted his eyes from this man's groin. He'd gotten a full frontal view of Michael.

"Grow-up," Michael said as he transformed into a muscular brown lab.

"It would appear we have the upper hand," Grey was quite satisfied with his positioning. "So, the last thing I will say is, I'm quite sorry it had to end like this." Grey then quickly transformed. The remaining dogs growled low and menacing. Then all at once they attacked as if in unison.

Grey's team attacked William. Two grabbed his legs, the rest grabbed him roughly. The dogs took bites and nips at him. They roughly and without mercy pulled him toward the sunlight. William fought as hard as he could. He screamed and begged for mercy. One of the dogs, barred his teeth, and ripped the jugular. Vampire blood sprayed everywhere. If the dogs noticed they were covered in thick, sticky blood, they didn't let up on the tugging and pulling. William wallowed in pain from the neck wound. He desperately fought to get his hands to his neck to cover the gaping wound.

The second and third teams grabbed the female counterparts and easily pulled them into the sunlight. The girls were much weaker then William. They screamed in pain as the sun melted their skin. Skin and bloody tissue fell off in chunks until nothing remained but bone. The bone then dissolved to ashes.

The dogs toyed with William, pulled him slowly into the sunlight. They bit him and tore off flesh. Susan couldn't move, she kept her bow aimed at William's heart. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a clear aim due to the dogs.

Dean had been thrown when the dogs grabbed the girls. He landed roughly on his bottom. Dean jumped up and ran toward the back. "Sammy! Sammy!" He urgently called out. _He'd better not be one of the dead ones._ Dean had spent most of his life protecting Sam, it couldn't end now at the hands of some vampire.

Dean mad his way to the back of the barn. He entered the room were Sam was tied up and found him untied on the floor. He rushed to him. He was alive just passed out. "Wake-up Sammy!" Dean shook him. Groggy Sam slowly came to. Dean grabbed him, pulled him to his feet. "Let's go!"

Sam's world continued to spin and he leaned on Dean for support. Dean and Sam got back to the front of the barn just in time to see the dog's leaving and Susan hugging the naked Grey. She was crying.

"What's up with the naked guy?" Sam asked Dean.

"It's weird right?" Dean let go of Sam, who steadied himself.

The world was still spinning for Sam but he somehow managed to stay upright. Dean rushed to Susan who wrapped her arms around him. Grey nodded to Dean, transformed and disappeared into the fading sunlight.

**AN: Any thoughts? Feel free to leave concrit/feedback. I would like to know what you think. There will be one final chapter to official end the story. **


	10. Cupcakes Heal the Soul

Well-Aged Like Swiss Cheese

Chapter 10: Cupcakes Heal the Soul

There was a small funeral three days following the barn incident for Sara. She had been buried not as a hunter, but as a civilian. There was no field and burning the body with a whiskey toast. Rather, a small funeral in the local Methodist Church. Among others, in attendance were her sister, best friend, and two phony FBI agents. There attendees sang Amazing Grace and listened to those who knew Sara best talk about her contagious laughter and wit, her inventive imagination, and dedication to those she loved. It was a sweet, simple funeral for a girl who had been given a few extra years of life.

At the gravesite, Susan leaned into Dean. He firmly wrapped his arm around her. She felt safe and secure. He had been her rock during the planning of this funeral. She'd never known any man to be sensitive and strong at the same time. She only wished he'd stay with her. They'd talked about it the last few days, but she ultimately knew he was a hunter and as long as there were monsters out there; he'd hunt them.

To the surprise of almost all of the grieving, a small pack of dogs joined them at the graveside. When the priest had concluded and the casket was being lowered, the dogs began to howl. To anyone who heard the howling, it sounded musical. Almost as if the dogs had practiced and were singing a farewell melody. They disappeared as quickly as they came causing many to question if they had been real or just some strange dream.

Clara's funeral was much more low-key. There were only three in attendance. And since there was no body to bury and no report of her death, it was much more of a memorial service then an actual funeral. The three stood in the field by the barn each holding a single black rose. Journey had been Clara's favorite band and it played softly in the background. Susan's face was red and puffy as she began pulling off the petals of her black rose. The brother's followed suit. At her very last rose petal, Susan whispered, "I love you mama. Rest in peace."

Silently they left the open field carrying the portable CD player.

The next morning, the three stood outside of Susan's apartment. The condolences were over and the funerals were complete. Sam had caught wind of a hunt outside of Omaha and the brothers planned to check it out. Sam excused himself from the group to ensure everything was packed in the trunk. He knew Dean needed time to say good-bye.

"I'll miss you," Susan said staring into Dean's eyes.

"I'll miss you to." He'd never met anyone quite like her before. He'd been with lots of women. But he'd not found a woman who could be so strong and weak at the same time. He was strangely pulled to her. He desired to stay with her and protect her. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

The two kissed passionately. Sam had finished checking the trunk, looked up, and quietly cleared his throat. The two pulled their lips away from each other. Still looking deep into Susan's eyes, he said, "We should get going. I'll call, I promise." Dean smiled.

Susan hugged him, "Will you ever come back?"

He hugged her back and said, "I will. I promise."

"Okay, then," She pulled away and walked to Sam. She hugged him, "Take care of your big brother. He needs someone to keep him out of trouble."

Sam laughed, "I will".

As they drove off Sam said, "You know most likely we won't be back."

"I know." Dean turned up the music and focused on the road. He wasn't about to tell Sam that he had every intention of finding his way back.

Six months had gone by since Dean had left Susan tearful. Susan opened Crazy Cupcakes a small cupcake shop on the town's square. Her business had been booming and she found herself working late and getting up early. She was a one woman baker and was known for individualized cupcake designs and unique flavors. She'd poured her heart and soul into each cupcake she made. She knew her mother would have liked cakes and Sara would have loved the trendy atmosphere. Cupcakes had been one of the bonds that had tied the three together.

It was a late Tuesday night as she approached her apartment door carrying a large box full of unfrosted cupcakes. Her exciting evening plan was to pour herself a glass wine and decorate 24 cupcakes for a ten-year-olds birthday. The theme for the party was flowers and butterflies. This was one of her specialties. The cupcake design was bright with color and playful. It was one of the reasons people came to her, they sought out her masterpieces. Since the cupcakes were handmade, no cupcake was the same.

As she approached her door, something felt odd. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't normal. She slipped her key into the lock and turned it slowly, listening. And then she heard it. A single male voice inside, quietly talking on, she assumed, a phone. She pushed the door open and immediately recognized the man's backside. She squealed in delight, dropped the cupcakes and tackled him to the ground.

He grinned at her, "I missed you too!" Dean rolled over and kissed Susan They reconnected on the floor; the forgotten cupcakes toppled out of the box at the entry. There would be no frosting cupcakes that night.

The End

**AN: I hope you've enjoyed it or at least were mildly entertained. Please review and provide some feedback. I wouldn't mind some constructive feedback as that helps me to improve. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
